


A Very Impromptu Christmas

by aviciousunicycle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Friendship, Mistletoe, One Shot, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Short, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviciousunicycle/pseuds/aviciousunicycle
Summary: Being stuck in Grimmauld Place is slowly driving Sirius mad and watching people outside preparing for a festive Christmas does nothing to help. Knowing how miserable his friend is, Remus enlists Tonks to help him brighten Sirius's mood. In his own trouble making way, Sirius give his friends a Christmas gift of their own.





	A Very Impromptu Christmas

Sirius peered out the window of Grimmauld Place and sighed dramatically as he watched fat, wet snowflakes drift to the ground.    
Christmas shoppers trudged through the muddy snow, dashing about under the lights of the city.    
“You’re only making yourself miserable, Sirius,” came the low voice of one of his childhood best friends.    
The black-haired man whipped his head around theatrically and said, “Well, what  _ else  _ is there to do, Remus?”   
Remus sat in an armchair and opened a book, “Oh, I don’t know. You could read. You could cook. You could clean the house. You could cut your hair--”  
“Don’t even joke, Lupin,” Sirius growled.   
“You were the one asking,” Remus said, not looking up as he turned a page in his book.  
Sirius flopped into a chair with a huff.  
Remus peered at him over the top of the book, “Oh, do cheer up, mate, you’re ruining the festive atmosphere.”   
At that, Sirius hurled a pillow from the couch at his friend’s head.    
Dodging the pillow with an ease polished through years of experience, Remus tutted, “I think I’ll take my book to a less  _ hostile  _ environment.”  
The lanky werewolf stood and strode out of the room, leaving his miserable friend to his thoughts.

Shutting the door to his room, Remus sat at his desk and scribbled a quick message, attached it to the leg of an owl, and sent the bird out into the dark.  
He leaned back in his chair and smiled at his scheming, quite proud of himself.    
Closing up the window tightly, Remus returned to his reading.    
It seemed like hardly any time had passed before Remus’s concentration was interrupted by an owl pecking at the glass.    
He ushered it in and took the parchment from its leg.    
__ ‘I’m at the front door.’  
As quietly as possible, the man walked through the hallway, strode down the stairs, and tiptoed to the front door.  
When he swung the door open, he found Tonks on the front step, snowflakes landing on her midnight blue hair and providing a contrast that very nearly took Remus’s breath away.  
He gathered his composure before whispering, “I hope I’m not keeping you from anything too fun.”   
“Struggling to wrap a gift for my mum? I think I’ll survive,” Tonks said with a chuckle.    
“All right,” Remus said, “we need to get to the library without him noticing.”   
She bit her lip nervously.   
“Take my hand,” he said, eyes twinkling, “I’ll lead you, you just watch where you put your feet.”   
Tonks chucked a bit and timidly placed her hand in his much larger and warmer one, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

After about thirty minutes of work, Remus and Tonks stepped back to admire their handiwork.   
“I reckon that’s as good as we’ll get it,” she said, smiling and brushing her hair behind her ear.     
Remus’s face was glowing, “It’s fantastic.”   
“What are you going to tell Sirius?”   
He walked to the door, throwing it open and bellowing, “Oi! Dogbreath! I need your help with something in the library!”   
“What now?!” Sirius moaned as he trudged down the hall toward his friend’s voice.     
As the black-haired man stepped through the doorway, the glow of every color of fairy lights lit up his face, twinkling in his wide chocolate colored eyes. “What’s all this?” he said, in awe, eyes wandering around the room.    
“Happy Christmas, cousin,” Tonks said with a smile.     
Noticing her for the first time, Sirius stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.      
“It was Remus’s idea,” she said, blushing a bit.   
“Mate,” Sirius said, clapping his best friend on the back, “this is fantastic. How do you do it all?”   
A tall tree loomed in one corner, decorated with twinkling lights, which were also strung across the ceiling to all corners of the library, bathing the room in a warm multi-colored glow. Silver and gold balls and bells decorated the tree, each reflecting more light. A fire had been lit in the fireplace, lending this room a warmth that was hard to find in this house. An enchanted toy Father Christmas piloted his sleigh in sweeping circles around the room. A table in the corner was piled high with Christmas crackers, biscuits, and mince pies. A chipped punchbowl of wassail was standing, flanked by bottles of wine.  
Remus chuckled, “Tonks is selling herself short. She brought everything, I just helped set it up.”   
Sirius stood in front of them with one hand on Remus’s shoulder and one on Tonks’s, “Well, it’s  _ bloody  _ fantastic.”

Hours later, the pile of mince pies and biscuits were quite smaller, the bowl of wassail was almost empty, and the bottles were half-done as well. All the crackers had been popped, with various toys and hats strewn about the room. Sirius was leaned against the side of the fireplace, poking a tin soldier with his wand, urging it to charge at an empty wine bottle-- something the soldier was staunchly resisting.   
Remus was in an armchair working on some sort of muggle puzzle cube while Tonks perched on the arm watching him.  
She laughed at him as he grew frustrated with the toy and snarled at it.  
Sirius looked up at the pair and grinned; he pulled out his wand and, focusing it at a point above his friends’ heads, gave a little silent incantation.   
“Ah, what’s that above your heads there?” Sirius said with a trouble-making glint in his eyes.     
Tonks and Lupin, taking a break from the puzzle, looked up.     
“Sirius,” Remus said with a tone of warning evident in his voice.     
Before he could say anything else, however, Tonks, rather tipsy from the alcohol all had consumed, leaned across and pressed her lips against Remus’s stubbly cheek.    
With a giggle, she lost her balance and fell completely into his lap. Trying his best to keep her from falling, he grabbed her, placing his hands on her waist.    
“You, my dear,” Remus said with a chuckle of his own, “are far too drunk.”   
She laughed, leaning her forehead against his, “I resent that.”  
Remus closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her weight on him and her smell filling his nostrils, while thinking that he was probably far too drunk too.   
However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of her soft lips against his own. His shock soon eroded and he melted into the kiss as well.    
As they parted and she returned to her position, pressing her forehead against his, she whispered, “Merry Christmas, Remus.”   
“Merry Christmas, Tonks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much fanfic in a while and I'm very sorry to anyone who has been following my Remadora multichap.   
> While I'm sure that this isn't quite enough to make up for my neglect, I hope that this is a decent enough gift for everyone.   
> Enjoy your holidays. I love y'all.


End file.
